Letters
by ada69
Summary: Before Jake leaves Hong Kong, Jake and Rose decide to write letters back and forth over the summer. Written all in letters, mostly back and forth between Jake and Rose or Rose writting in her diary. My second Fanfic. I don't own ADJL.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Thursday, June 18

Dear Diary,

Hey it's me, Rose. Yeah sorry I haven't written for awhile, but I've had nothing to write about. No crushes, no plans, nothing interesting enough to put into writing. But now all of that has changed! I just had the weirdest week of my entire life! Despite how freaked out I am right now, I'm kind of happy I know the truth. Let me explain.

Apparently, my life hasn't always been the way it is right now, with a mother, father, and twin sister. I was walking home after school like I normally do when this guy walked up to me and called me by my name. I was honestly kind of freaked out, but I found that there was something extremely familiar about him. He seemed to be about my age, and he said he name was Jake. He tried to convince me that he was a dragon, A DRAGON, fire breathing and all and that I was some sort of dragon slayer. Yeah, I thought he was pretty insane. So I tricked him into thinking that he could talk to me privately and called the cops instead. But after he was taken away, I noticed something. He had forgotten his jacket. As I went to pick it up I noticed something on the floor. It was a picture of him, AND I was in it!! Suddenly, all of these memories of him began to come back to me, but I couldn't remember where they were from. After running to help him save his grandfather, he explained everything to me.

I was taken by this group called the huntsclan, who were trained to fight and slay dragons, when I was just a baby and had never met my real family. Thirteen years later, I met Jake at Fillmore Middle School. I could tell that he had a crush on me, and soon we became more than friends. Shortly after our first date, Jake discovered that I was in the huntsclan. As it turns out, he was the American Dragon, and I had been fighting him on a regular basis! I found out shortly after he did. A few months later, we began to date secretly in our sleep. The huntsman, leader of the huntsclan, found out however, and forced me to betray Jake. In order to save him, I had to destroy the entire huntsclan, myself included. Unwilling to let me die, Jake reversed my entire life so that I was never taken by the huntsclan. As a result, I had no memory of Jake whatsoever, although he had kept his memory of me.

So after I found out Jake wasn't some lying insane creeper, we hung out until he had to leave Hong Kong. It's really too bad that he had to leave. I really like him, and now that he's gone, more and more memories keep coming back to me. Some randomly, some in my sleep. One thing is for sure though; as these memories come back, it is becoming more and more clear that I really truly did care for Jake, and now I wish more than anything that we could move back to New York so we could just start all over again and pretend everything in our past never happened. This probably isn't normal, but right now, he is all I can even think about.

Wow, this is pathetic! I'm obsessing over some guy who lives on the other side of the world! *Sighs* I guess that even if I did move back to New York I don't know how I would ever get my parents to trust him. I mean, whose parents let them date a dragon anyways? Ugh.

But there is one bit of good news; Jake and I talked before he left and we decided to write letters to each other this summer! Not emails, letters. It just seems better because it's an actual thing, a hard copy, not just a bunch of words on a screen. Plus, I think it will be kind of fun! No one ever rights me letters anymore! As long as my parents don't find out, I don't think any harm can come of this.

Anyway, that's the story of my life right there! You should feel pretty special that I just shared it with you! :) It will be very interesting to see where my life goes from here. Well, my hand is starting to hurt so I better go now.

Love,

Rose 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
**

Friday, June 19

Dear Rose,

You're not going to believe this but I'm starting to miss you all ready. Yeah that just shows how completely insane I am! It's been a week since I last saw you back in Hong Kong, and it's been two weeks since we fought the dark dragon.

Listen, I've been thinking, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring back to you all the memories we once shared. I mean, I changed your life so it would be normal, like you wanted, but how can it be normal if your friends (or more) with me? I'm a dragon, and last time I checked that wasn't really considered normal. I mean it's really up to you, but maybe this isn't such a good idea. Don't your parents think I'm absolutely crazy?! I mean, they called the cops. THE COPS! That's pretty bad. Then again, if I would have been them I probably would have done the same thing. I mean, who wants their daughter talking to some freak who thinks he is (or is) a dragon? Oh well I guess.

So how are things going for you? You know in Hong Kong? I'm guessing it's probably kind of frustrating suddenly remembering something that never happened (if that even makes sense.) Out of curiosity, how much do you remember? I mean do you only remember a limited amount of things or do you remember everything? Then again, I guess you probably wouldn't know if you remember everything or not.

Anyway, things back here aren't going to bad. Gramps is training me even harder than normal (imagine that) and fu dog is just, well you know…fu dog. He makes me mad sometimes but all in all he is a pretty good friend. Well I got to go it's almost midnight here!

Love,

Jake

Tuesday, June 23

Dear Jake,

I'm starting to miss you too. It is kind of painful suddenly regaining all of these memories. I guess there kind of coming back slowly, like one at a time, and sometimes it's in a dream, but I'm pretty sure it happened. There are two things I'm not completely sure of though. Okay first, did you shoot me with one of cupid's arrows? Cause I'm pretty sure you did but then again, I could be wrong. And second, and I'm pretty sure this didn't happen, but I had a dream about it. Did you cheat on me with a really ugly witch named Tiana? Again, pretty sure that didn't happen but just clearing some things up.

Anyway, I think you're wrong. I'm really glad I got my memory back. My whole life I've felt like something was missing and then one day you showed up as a total stranger, and suddenly my life felt complete. I like knowing who you are and what you've done for me. When I told you I wanted a normal life I just meant I didn't want to be in the huntsclan anymore. I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you anymore. I don't care if you're not human. You're a really great guy, and you've really done a lot for me. Thanks!

Things are going pretty good I guess. Pretty normal compared to your life. I'm kind of jealous. I guess you should be careful what you wish for. It's kind of frustrating living here where everyone speaks Chinese and I have no idea what they are saying. I mean, they could be saying something to me that seems nice but really means, "You're an idiot, go die in a hole." And I'll just nod and smile! I really wish I could just move back to New York. I mean, I have friends there, and then I would get to see you too!

So how are things going with your dad? He seemed ok finding out about the family secret when I was there, but you know things can change. I really hope he is okay with it. Your parents seem really nice. So do you have any summer plans? Skateboarding, Job, anything like that? Got to go, time for dinner. Hope all is well!

Love,

Rose

**Okay so a couple things about this story.**

**Number 1, I don't expect this to be very long. Odds are, it will be less than ten chapters. Probably about seven or eight maybe. Second, I've already got through chapter four written so if I don't update for a long time, it's not because I'm lazy it's because I want to wait longer. Third, this is my second fanfic so sorry for all typos and other errors. I'm still learning.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**

**~ada69**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Friday, June 26

Dear Rose,

It's really nice to hear from you! I'm glad you're starting to adjust. I'm really sorry about all of the sudden memories though. I understand that may be kind of hard for you to get used to. Now, as for your "memories" that you aren't sure about. Yes, I did shoot you with one of cupid's arrows. I'm not going to lie to make myself look better, but I will say that I regret it deeply, and I'm very sorry. Now, about the ugly witch named Tiana. Um that one would be a no. What on earth made you think that? I mean if she was so ugly could you even see me dating her anyways? Especially over you?

Anyway, about the foreign language stuff, now you finally understand how I feel when my grandpa yells at me every day! Just kidding. Yeah I don't really know what to tell you on that one. I guess you will probably get use to it. I did.

Hmm, what's next? Oh yeah, my life. Not always the best. Things with dad are going good. He's slowly adjusting to living with a family of freaks. I think he will be perfectly fine. I mean he's still the same old overprotective dad he's always been.

As far as skateboarding, I entered a pretty big competition that I'm looking forward to. I've been practicing my tail off lately so we'll see how that goes. I did apply for a summer job at the Main Street grocery store. I'll let you know if I get the job.

So how about you? Do you have any plans for the summer. Job? Anything like that? Can't wait to hear back from you.

Love,

Jake

Wednesday, July 1

Dear Jake,

Hey, how have you been? It's really nice to hear back from you. It's nice that you're keeping me posted on what's happening back in New York.

So about the arrow thing, I forgive you. I mean I really don't have a choice. I only vaguely remember it! Sorry about the witch thing. I told you I didn't think it had happened, but I just had to find out for sure. I guess I really didn't even consider that she was way too ugly for you to even think about dating her.

Anyway, glad to hear that your dad is adjusting. Good luck with your skateboarding contest and possible job. Keep me posted.

Wow, just think about what you just asked me; Me working in a place where I can't even understand or talk to anyone. So does that answer your question about me getting a job? I actually wish I could speak Chinese. Speaking of which, that's what I'm doing this summer. I'm taking a class to kind of begin to learn Chinese. Sort of. I don't know how much it will help, but It's something to do, right?

Anything exciting or new going on in the magical world lately? Write back ASAP.

Love,

Rose

**Alright, so this story is going to actually go somewhere at some point in time. I only have one chapter left to write. **

**I figured there are only going to be 7 chapters.**

**I intended for this to be kind of a short fluffy story.**

**Anyway, thanks a bunch for reading and please review!**

**~ada69**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sunday, July 5

Dear Rose,

I'm doing pretty well! My life's not even too busy right now! There are a few interesting things going on right now in the magical world. Last week, some really dumb trolls tried to break into the shop and beat up Fu dog. I think it was something about Fu never paying him back, but I'm not sure because I really try to stay out of Fu dogs crazy schemes.

Then a couple days ago, some hob goblins kidnapped my little sister, and I had to go and save her. It was pretty bad, but it could have turned out way worse! Everything's ok and no one got hurt. That's all that really matters anyway. I'm not going to get into the details and make myself look like an idiot. Maybe I should stop talking…I mean writing now.

Moving on, yesterday we got news that some dumb old gnome tried to overtake the council. Yeah I don't really know what made him think he could or gave him reason to but he tried. He actually attempted to stab them with a spear. Why? Well that's anybody's guess. Maybe he had rabies? Just kidding. But you know, I heard that from Fu dog so I don't know how reliable that information actually is.

Anyway, I've got a couple pieces of positive news to share as well. First, I got the job at the grocery store! I start tomorrow, and I'm really kind of nervous. But it will be nice to actually not be broke for once in my life! Second, I did really well in my skateboarding competition! I placed first in my division, which was 14-15 year olds, and third all around! Yeah I was pretty happy about that. I mean I practiced pretty hard, so winning makes it all worth it!

So about you, yeah I guess that job question was pretty stupid. Sometimes I just don't think. But I guess you probably already figured that out! Good luck with the Chinese class! Maybe you learn enough to tell me what gramps is saying when he yells at me in Chinese. Well, it's almost midnight so I think I should probably go to bed. I hope to hear from you again very soon!

Love,

Jake

P.S. I was at McDonald's, and there was this guy with a hair net over his beard, no joke!

Thursday, July 9

Dear Jake,

Glad to hear that you are doing well! I'm not doing so bad myself. It sounds like you've got a lot going on in the magical world! Probably not as much as before though now that the Huntsclan is gone. Wow a gnome seriously tried to attack the Dragon Council? That's just sad! Just remember to always be careful! I really don't want you to get hurt.

Wow! Congratulations on your new job and winning the skateboard competition. I'm sure you'll do great at the grocery store! It really can't be that hard, can it? Anyway, keep me posted on it.

My life is honestly very very boring right now. But I do have one piece of really good news that I've been dying to tell you! My dad's job got moved back to New York! We're moving back in a couple of weeks! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see you again along with all of my old friends.

So, now that I'm moving back, I dropped the Chinese class. I went to the first few sessions, and let me tell you, it was hard! So sorry, but I probably will never be able to translate you grandfather's angry screaming. Hope to hear from you (and see you!) soon.

Love,

Rose

P.S. - I walked into a store, and I saw a guy with a mustache, no joke!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Monday, July 20

Dear Jake,

Hey I was just wondering if you ever got my last letter. I sent it awhile ago, and I guess it just seems like you're taking a long time to write back. I know you might just be busy with the magical world and all, but I'm just checking to see if something happened to my last letter. Please write back soon. I'm dying to hear what you're going to say about me moving back to New York. Please please please please write back soon!

Love,

Rose

Saturday, July 25

Dear Jake,

Do you, like hate me or something? Did I do something wrong? Why aren't you writing back or answering any or my texts or calls. I even tried to write you an e-mail. Seriously, what's up? I'm really starting to get worried. PLEASE write back!!! Like now!!

Love,

Rose

Saturday, July 25

Dear Diary,

Why isn't Jake writing back? I really like him, and I thought that we were going to be together when I moved back to New York. But how will I ever know if Jake keeps ignoring me? I'm seriously confused right now. We move back to New York in a week, and Jake still hasn't called me back or anything! Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I've got this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I don't think it's good. I really wish it would go away. Whatever this feeling is, it's really starting to make me nervous! Thank you once again for letting me dump all of my emotional problems on you!

Love,

Rose

**Well, this is where things start to get a little bit interesting. **

**Sorry that this is really short. The next chapter is much longer. And speaking of the next chapter, I have a choir concert tomorrow night and a band contest friday night so this isn't going to be updated until saturday. Sorry. I really try to update every other day but I just can't this time. Funny thing is I already have the next chapter written XD**

**Well, thanks so much for reading and please review!! **

**~ada69**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sunday, July 26

Dear Miss Rose Parker,

We are sorry to inform you that the American Dragon was in a very dangerous battle and was injured to a terrible extent. He is currently in County General Hospital in New York City, New York. We are very sorry to delivery this letter so late and so inconveniently. However, we are very pleased to inform you that he will recover completely within a few weeks. Mr. Long's family said you were most certainly welcome to visit him in the hospital anytime you would like. Once again, we are apologetic for sending you this letter so late.

Sincerely,

The World Dragon Council

Sunday, July 26

Dear Diary,

I don't even know where to begin. First off, I should probably warn you that I am very upset and angry right now. I can't even describe in words how worried I am about Jake. If I would have known that this had happened, ugh I'm just so mad that this had to happen! I mean, Jake's a good person, so why did he have to get hurt? Why couldn't it have been me instead?

Ugh, I feel so bad right now. I can't believe I even had thoughts of Jake being mad at me! I can't believe I was so mad at him for so long! I can honestly say that I probably would have rather had him hate me than to find out that he got hurt fighting! He's just a kid! He shouldn't even have to be fighting! I don't care if he isn't even human, kids shouldn't have to fight! And now I'm just babbling on in rage. So…I should probably stop and calm down now. *Deep Breathe* okay.

I've been crying and crying and crying. I don't know why though since the letter from the council specifically said that Jake was going to be ok. I guess I'm just so confused and worried and angry and stressed. And I guess I've probably been holding it in for awhile now. I mean I don't really cry much. I probably haven't even cried for about two years. So I've got two years of built up stress crashing down on me right now, and let me tell you, it's not pretty.

My parents are worried. I don't know if they're more worried about my feelings and non-stop crying, or more worried about the fact that I'm getting this worked up over a dragon. In a way they act worried, but they have been telling me over and over again that I'm crying for no reason at all! They are making so MAD!! Sometimes I just feel like no one ever understands me! Especially my parents! They don't remember at all what it's like to be 15!

So anyway, after crying all day, my parents finally tried to make me feel better. They agreed that we would leave for New York in two days instead of waiting a full week just so I can see Jake. So I guess they must not hate him that much! Or maybe they're just worried about me, who knows!

I think I'm starting to calm down a little bit. I'm not crying anymore so that's a good thing, right? It's almost bed time and I've got a long day of packing ahead of me so I better go to sleep now. I'm really sorry if my tears got you wet! I can't believe I completely ruined the picture I drew of Jake with my tears!

Jake.

Oh great now I feel like crying again!

Love,

Rose

Monday, July 27

Dear Rose,

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this letter! Grandpa said that the Dragon Council was writing to you to tell you what happened. You might hate me for forgetting about you completely. I've just been really tired and in a lot of pain lately, but it is getting better. I really hope you come to visit me! I am bored out of my mind here! The nurse here keeps calling me Jacob even after I told her a million times that I go by Jake! And I swear I've watched _Free Willy _seven times!! (Yes, I counted.) Again, I'm really sorry for not writing back to you. Miss you lots.

Love,

Jake

P.S. I hope to see you soon!!

**okay, so when I first started writting this story, I knew that I was going to have to make something interesting happen! I mean, you can't really write a story without a climax.**

**I have to admit, my first idea was to kill off Jake. I'm really glad I decided not to do that though because I think I would get some flames. **

**Anyway, this was my attempt to twist the story up a bit. You easily could have figured out where I was going with this in chapter five. It was foreshadowed before then though if you were paying really close attention to Rose's letter in chapter 4. **

**Well, I've only got one chapter left, and it is going to be long. I'm kind of almost done with it I think...lol it should be up monday night.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!!**

**~ada69**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! The last chapter is mostly not in a letter. I figured since this is the last part and you've probably already got the whole back and forth letter idea, I'd write the most of this chapter "normally." XD **

**Anyway, here is the final installment of "Letters."**

**Chapter 7**

Tuesday, July 28

Dear Diary,

It's me, Rose, and I am feeling so much better than I was two days ago! I'm on the plane back to New York! I'm so excited to go back to my old school in late August and see all of my old friends again! I also can't wait to see Jake. While we were still waiting in the airport, I was texting him. He said that he can't wait to see me, and that he is starting to feel a lot better. He gets out of the hospital in about a week. I also discovered that the injury was done by an angry gang of hob goblins, the same one that he had saved Haley from the week before. He told me that the only injury he would walk out of the hospital with was his broken leg.

Jake seems pretty upset that he isn't going to get to skateboard for four months, but I think he's grateful that the situation didn't turn out as bad as it could have.

I'm so bored on this plane! There is absolutely nothing to do, and it's such a long flight back to New York. I'm also really hungry. All that that stupid, peppy stewardess gave me where some peanuts that said the following: Open packet and eat nuts. What the heck has this world come to be?! People seriously put instructions on a pack of nuts? Really? America is doomed from stupidity. Maybe it's not too late to turn around and go back to Hong Kong.

Well, that dumb stewardess is now telling us that the plane will be landing soon so I better go. Once again, sorry for pouring my problems all over you, but hey, just be thankful that I took you in my carryon bag!

Love,

Rose

**Rose's POV**

After helping my parents carry all of our luggage into our new home, I set out for the hospital. By chance, our new house happened to be right down the street from the hospital where Jake was.

I breathed in deeply, taking in the comfort of my old surroundings. I took in the smell of New York, which today happened to be hamburgers and old ladies wearing way too much perfume.

Man I had missed this place. Growing up in New York, it had been really hard for me to leave the city and even harder for me to adjust to life in Hong Kong.

I continued to stroll down the street contently, making up for all the lost time I had missed over the days I was gone. I quickened my pace only was I remembered where I was going.

I reached the hospital within minutes and entered the crowed waiting room. I sighed as I looked around at all of the sick children. There was a little boy, probably around 4 or 5 years old, with tears streaming down his face as his mother pulled him into her lap to calm him.

I threw them both an apologetic look before walking up to the counter to ask for help. Working behind the counter was an older lady with whitish-gray hair and drained blue eyes typing away on her computer. She didn't look up or acknowledge that I was even there at all.

I stood there staring at the lady blankly for about five minutes before walking away towards an elevator. I was pretty mad, but I couldn't let my anger interfere with my first and most important task; finding Jake.

When I reached the elevator I noticed a map of the entire hospital. The map itself took up an entire wall, and extended from the floor to the ceiling.

"Great," I mumbled quietly so no one else would hear.

I studied the map carefully. I knew Jake was in room 13504 but I had absolutely no idea where that was or how to get there. I had never really been in a hospital before. I guess I've never really gotten myself seriously injured.

The key at the bottom suggested that rooms 13000-15000 where the ones highlight in red on the ninth floor of building 2.

I looked around and saw a sign that confirmed that I was, in fact, in building 2.

I hit the elevator button and strolled in. I pressed button nine, and the elevator began in rise. I leaned against the wall and began to think about what I was going to say to Jake when I finally saw him again.

What do you say to a person you haven't talked face to face with for a month? My train of thought was broken when the elevator opened on the ninth floor. I stepped out, and the first thing I noticed was a lady sitting at the counter on her computer.

"_Oh great, another one!" _I thought.

However, as soon as I approached the counter she directed her attention to me.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, um, could you direct me towards room 13504 please?" I asked.

The lady pointed towards one of three hallways in the area. "All the way down the hall. It should be on the left side."

I thanked her and headed down the hallway (which happened to be the longest hallway I had ever been in).

After walking for what seemed like miles, I began to sense that I was getting closer. I began to read the numbers of the rooms as I walked by.

"13494, 13496, 13498, 13500, 13502…"

I walked into room 13504 to find Jake alone in the room reading a book.

He looked up from his book and smiled at me. "Thank God you're here! There's nothing to do in this stupid hospital!"

I rushed over to give him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "You look a lot better than I thought you would," I smiled.

"What?" Jake asked smiling. "I don't look good all the time?"

I laughed. "Where's your family?"

"Well they have to sleep sometime, don't they?" Jake replied.

I smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "So, did you happen to get any of the letters I sent you that you never replied to?"

"Yeah," Jake replied, "my mom brought them in at lunch. I was busy at the time so I haven't opened them yet."

"So you still don't know that I'm moving back to New York?" I asked.

Jake jumped back in surprise. "What? Really?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yep," I smiled back. "Actually, that's the only reason I'm here right now."

Happiness swelled inside me as Jake's face lit up. "You already moved back?" He asked.

"Yep," I said again, still smiling down at him.

"Awesome! Man I've really started to miss you!" Jake exclaimed.

I laughed and leaned down to peck him on the cheek again. "I've missed you too."

"So," Jake continued, "does this mean we don't get to write any letters anymore?"

"Probably not since we're gonna see each other almost every day now." I replied joyfully.

"Good," Jake smiled, "because my hand is really starting to hurt."

We both laughed in agreement.

**15 years later**

**Rose's POV**

One of the things I hate the very most about moving is sorting through all of your old stuff. Deciding what is important enough to keep, and what needs to be left behind. For me, this is an exceptionally difficult task. From my point of view, everything possesses some sort of valuable memory or significant meaning.

To Jake on the other hand, the more we get rid of, the smoother the move to our new home will be.

On the positive side, I was almost half way done, with just 15 boxes to go.

One thing I've learned about opening a box that hasn't been opened for years is that you never know what you will find. It could be anything, and with each box I had opened that day, I had relived countless memories of my childhood and teenage years.

This is exceptionally true with the box I am sorting through this very moment: The one that contains my memories from the summer I moved to Hong Kong. It holds 2 plane tickets, an old sweater, some trinkets from Hong Kong, and 14 letters to, from, or about Jake.

I smiled as I picked them up and began to read them one by one.

"_Dear Rose…" _

**The End! **

**Finally finished with letters! I'm going to have to admit, this chapter took me three days to write. It's pretty long for what I'm used to. But I'm glad to have finished this story!**

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone reading this. I really appreciate all of your support. I would also like to thank Fudogg, onej6, .FFreader, and other anonymous FanFic readers for reviewing this story. Thank you all so much for your suggestions. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this story. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks again!**

**~ada69 **


End file.
